Breathing Exercises
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: "I really do love the breathing exercises!" Follow Dr Lance 'Baby Duck' Sweets as he undertakes the task of teaching his excitable girlfriend breathing exercises. Will he succeed in getting Daisy rehired?


**A/N: This was written in about 20 minutes, but what the hey! This is dedicated to my lovely friend May who I wrote this for after I heard she was feeling sick. Hope this poorly-constructed story makes you feel a little better! Love you! XD**

**This is set just before Night at the Bones Museum – enjoy!**

"Okay, so I want you to inhale deeply through your nose, right into your core. And while you're doing that, I want you to bring your hands up like this, see?" I demonstrate the technique for her. "Now you try."

Daisy furrows her brow and inhales loudly, nostrils flaring, lips twitching, cheeks puffed out, hands tensed like claws. After three days straight of breathing exercises, this is actually quite an improvement.

I clear my throat. "Good job! Right, now I want you to exhale through your mouth for ten counts, while bringing your hands down slowly. Got it?"

Daisy nods, looking like an overeager hamster. I laugh, and gesture for her to proceed. She exhales in one short spurt, practically yanking her arms down to her sides. She then turns to gaze at me with those warm, expectant hazel eyes I love so much. "How was that?"

"Great!" I'm not exactly 'lying'. "It was really great! You're going to be rehired in no time." I'm just being optimistic. Very optimistic. Very, _very _optimistic.

"You really think so, Lancelot?" Daisy pulls herself up into a kneeling position beside me, regarding me shyly from underneath her thick eyelashes. I know that look. I grin to myself. I suppose it _is_ only fair that she reward me for all of my hard work teaching her a calming breathing technique.

"Yes, really. Dr Brennan would be crazy not to have you as her intern!"

Daisy smiles her 100-watt smile at me before closing the gap between us with a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist, skilfully rolling us over on the couch so she's on top of me as I begin to unbutton my shirt. Out of the blue, however, Daisy pulls away from me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask incredulously. I mean, as wonderful as she is, Daisy has some major impulse control issues. It's very hard for her to... ahem... stop doing something once she's already started it.

"No, no." Daisy shakes her head. "It's just... I think you could be right! I think, thanks to your wonderful help," she ruffles my hair affectionately. "I could actually get rehired at the Jeffersonian!"

"Of course you can, Daisy." I lean in to kiss her again, but she puts out a hand to stop me. Okay, now I'm a little concerned - Daisy is a sexual dynamo, after all. Why has that suddenly disappeared? And it's going to come back, right?

"But, the only way I can do that is by writing my request in a formal letter to Dr Brennan," Daisy elaborates. "And what with her personal life, cases, paper work, fan mail... it could take her _months_ to read my letter, let alone reply!"

"Well, that'll give you all the time you need to finish your dissertation, right?" I reach for the top button of her blouse, but she swats my hand away absentmindedly. I'm slowly but surely getting the message.

"But, you see, I could be rehired in a matter of _days_ if only I knew someone who had connections to Dr Brennan and the Jeffersonian! Someone who could ask this as a _personal_ favour." she raises her eyebrows, grinning.

Oh, crap. I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Daisy, I don't really think that -"

"Please, Lancelot? Please please please? Pretty please?" Daisy is unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me. It's taking all of my restraint to resist her.

I _can't_ ask Dr Brennan that. For one, Booth would find out about it and laugh at me, and I really don't need anymore embarrassment in the workplace. And, I'm just beginning to gain a semblance of professional respect from Dr Brennan, I can't screw _that_ up. Think of a reason, think of a reason...

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I just don't think it would be fair to the other interns if I did that." Hey, that was a pretty good excuse! I inwardly congratulate myself, and look at Daisy apologetically. Thankfully, I don't see any tears.

"That's okay. I understand." Daisy says quietly.

"You're amazing." I wrap an arm around her, but she shrugs out from underneath it and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Lancelot." she sighs. "I just don't feel like I can be _intimate_ with you in that way again. Not until I've been rehired at the Jeffersonian." she folds her arms, nodding decisively.

I stare at her in utter horror. I know Daisy wants her job back pretty badly, but to resort to using sex as leverage? That is pretty low.

"Are you serious?" I manage to choke out.

Daisy smiles sweetly. "Very much so. Hey, this way, we'll get to appreciate each other as people!"

Gah. I mean, I love Daisy for many, many reasons - her personality, her optimism, the way she's always there for me - but I'm not gonna lie, the sex is good. Very good. Very, _very_ good. I sigh. "I'll talk to Dr Brennan in therapy next week."

Daisy lets out a little squeal. "You are the _best_ boyfriend in the whole world! I love you!" she says, finally locking lips with me. I respond enthusiastically, pulling her closer to me -

"I'm hungry. Do you want something?" Daisy stands up abruptly, twirling toward the kitchen.

"What? But you - I thought - aren't we going to...?" I demanded weakly.

"I told you, Lance!" Daisy sticks her head into the refrigerator, making her voice sound muffled. "No more of us doing the nasty until I'm rehired at the Jeffersonian!" her head re-emerges and she flashes me a smile.

Daisy is trying to kill me. It's simple as that. I inhale and exhale deeply, using the proper technique.

Daisy laughs, crossing over to the front door. "I'm in the mood for Chinese. You coming, baby?" she looks at me expectantly.

"Um... actually, I think I'll, uh, just sit here... for a while." I say lamely, surreptitiously pulling a cushion onto my lap.

Daisy's eyes widen with realisation, and she has to put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Oh _my_. It's that bad?" she grins. "Maybe you should see Dr Brennan sooner rather than later!" she blows me a kiss, closing the door behind her.

I sigh, massaging my temples. I could clear my schedule of appointments, go see Dr Brennan tomorrow instead of next week.

I wouldn't want to keep Daisy waiting.

**A/N: Absolutely abysmal? The best thing since Bones on the Blue Line? Let me know what you thought!**

**Peace,**

**Ellie (:**


End file.
